Love at First Words
by MichelleAngela
Summary: Jelline finds herself in love with a stranger who saved her. Will she see him again?
1. Prolouge

_MichelleAngela is here!_

_I haven't written for awhile, but college has been crazy! Here's my new one-shot for Valentine's! Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Love at First Words**

Jelline grimaced from where she sat on the couch watching the old children's television show, Rugrats. She shot annoyed looks over her shoulder towards the bedroom where her roommate was showing her boyfriend a "fun time." The moans and groans echoed into the living room, emitting louder than the television volume was allowed to go.

"It's called a hotel for a reason." she muttered, clicking off the television. The first year young college woman, dumped the remote onto the battered couch and grabbed her purse from the armchair. There was no way she was going to stay here and suffer.

She jammed her feet into a pair of black flats before going out the door, her brown leather jacket halfway on. Striding down the hall, she slid into the elevator just as it opened and pressed the ground floor button. Feeling relieved, Jelline leaned against the wall and took in her reflection in the stainless steel.

Unfortunately, she was considered short for her age, her friends calling her various nicknames like leprechaun or mutchkin. It was cute in high school, but now it just annoyed the hell out of her. She had pale blonde hair, a little past her shoulder, which, contrasted nicely against her light skin and green eyes. If anything bothered her, it was the freckles that were scattered across the bridge of her nose. It seemed unattractive.

_Ding!_

The elevator doors opened and Jelline stepped aside to let in a mother and her two kids in first before she walked into the hallway. A loving couple, not ashamed of being in the public, were wrapped so tightly around eachother against a wall, that Jelline could barely make out whose hands belonged to who! She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the displayed affection and headed into the cool night.

She shivered as a gust of chilly wind swarmed her and in response she wrapped her arms around herself in means of gaining more warmth. Her first destination was to go and see her best friend, Priscilla on the other side of town, but she figured that she was stuck at work doing some overtime.

Instead, her only option was to roam the streets and as much as she loved the city, she disliked it's compassion to the national holiday, Valentine's Day.

Yup. It was February the fourteenth, her day of bad luck.

Ever since Jelline was a little girl, she could not remember ever having a decent Valentine's Day. Probably the first and ever memory was when her father came home with a red rose and handed it to her, along with a thousand hugs and kisses. And then, he left, disappeared right out her life on the same day. She had shouted some harsh words and cried nonstop, but everything else was a blur, before she recalled her mother storming into the room to the house to explain why her father will not compete.

"Dumb holiday." she muttered and turned into an alleyway for a shortcut. "Why is it so hard to find love?"

"Are you lost?" a deep husky voice boomed from the darkness. Laughter followed.

"Umm..." Jelline was planted to the spot, her brain and body functions temporarily shut down. She felt him, drawing closer, but it was too dark to see. She brandished her purse. "H-here, you can have anything... anything you want."

"Anything, huh?"

"I - "

She was stopped abruptly as she felt arms encircle her waist. A gasp of surprise escaped her, before she was pushed up against the wall, her head knocking against the brick. For a second the world flickered and blurred and she let out a scream, but not a soul heard her cry . She was on her own. Tears stung at her eyes as the violator ripped open her jacket, his lips pressing abusing kisses on her exposed neck..

"GET OFF OF ME!" she exclaimed, smacking and hitting at his head. "STOP IT! HEEELLP!"

The man smirked, but when he kissed her again, Jelline clomped her teeth onto his tongue. He jumped away in reflex, letting out a string of curses. Taking this as her chance, she dashed for the alleyway entrance, but he snatched her by her hair and threw her onto the ground.

"You're gonna pay for that, you bitch!!" he exclaimed, spitting out a bit of blood.

The thug straddled her and just as he was about to unbuckle, he was knocked off her and flat on his back. Jelline lay there, panting and crying silently as a shadow dropped down from overhead and started sucker punching the living daylights out of her violator. She watched on, cowering in the corner, her arms around herself, looking disheveled and feeling scared beyond wits. This was the last time she ever ventured off by herself.

"Hey..." someone called for her attention. She whipped her head up, finding a large shadowed figure looming over her. "Are you okay?"

Jelline nodded slightly, but didn't move from her spot huddled on the floor.

"Ya know," he started, slowly sitting down by her, but not too close as to startle her. "I was wondering what a gorgeous girl was doing out late by herself. It is Valentine's, after all."

She scoffed, "I'm not on good terms with the holiday."

"What?!" he exclaimed. "You can't hate it! It's all about the loooove, babe!"

Jelline chuckled at his remark despite the circumstances

The mystery guy seemed to enjoy talking , but she listened to every word and vice versa. She found him to her standards. He made her blush with his never ending compliments, laugh with his jokes and safe, he did beat up a muscle thug that was larger than him - single handedly! They had a lot in common mostly in video games and television. She didn't know how long she sat there with him, conversing and laughing, but when they did leave it was way past midnight.

"Wait," she called as he too turned to leave. "Let me at least take a look at my savior."

"Trust me, dudette. You don't want to see me." he replied in an indifferent voice. "But, if you want. My name is Mikey."

Jelline furrowed her brow, but decided not to question it. "I'm Jelline. Jells or Jelly for short."

"Cute." he remarked. "You should probably go home."

"Yeah, my roomie is probably worried sick." she said, picking up her purse. "So... goodbye, then?"

"Yeah..." his figure bent down and picked something up. He handed it to her. "Here. You dropped this, it's your scarf."

"Keep it." she replied quickly. "It's a token of thanks. Besides, I have a feeling that I won't be seeing you again."

"Oh? Was I that obvious?" he joked as she watched him slip on the scarf. Mikey reached behind his head and tore something off, he brought it in front of him and fumbled around with it. When he was done, he pressed the material into her hand. "It's an orange wrist band. Not much, but you'll live."

Jelline laughed and slipped it on. "Thank you, Mikey. I like it." she paused and without thinking she said, "I never used to believe in that love at first sight stuff, but it's different now because I think I just fell in love at first words...and it's..." she trailed off, taking notice that her mystery savior had left.

In a sigh of disappointment, Jelline walked back home, unaware of Mikey jumping the rooftops to make sure she arrived at her building safely. She smiled despite it all, it seemed her luck on Valentine's had returned all because of one person and she may not meet him again, but her heart was sure as hell beating wildly for him.

As Mikey watched her disappear inside, a part of him was crushed because he too had fallen in love. If only he wasn't a freak.

* * *

_A bit corny, a bit short huh? I might make a continuation if I get enough reviews. Should I?_

_let me know what you think!_

_P.S For those of you who are into my fic From Ashes to Body, I'm working on the next chapter. It should be up this week!_


	2. The Visitor

_This is no longer a one shot. _

_I've decided by requests to continue... well, I was going to anyway, lol. I couldn't just leave it. Just one point - I promise that this will not be some cliched girls falling for the turtles with the same exact personalities fic(no offense to those who have written one). Lol. I will try to make it as unique as possible._

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**The Visitor**

A young man, no older than twenty stood in his small office and stared out the small window. The only view he had was of the rumbling subway that shot by every half hour. He took a sip of hot coffee, rolled up the sleeves of his navy blue sweater and ran a hand through his blonde hair. The move from San Francisco to New York last week didn't affect any sort of job opportunity at all. Then again, the type of job he did wasn't really big with the police.

He let out a long sigh, only turning at the sound of the door.

"Jack, boss? Someone's here to see ya."

"Send them in."

"Right away, sir." the bulky man ducked back out of the room.

A few moments later, a gentleman stepped into his office. He wore a fine black suit, dark shades that obscured his eyes and a leather suitcase firmly in grasp. "Nice little business you have here, kid. I found you through some research."

"Are you a detective?"

"Not at all, Mr. Poole." was the immediate response. "I actually offer you some business. I am Agent John Bishop and head of the Earth Protection Force."

Mr. Poole stared at the man in his office for a long time and vaguely wondered if Bishop was an obsessive Men In Black fanatic. He decided instead to go with the flow. "Er...n-not a problem, Mr. Bishop. I'm honored to have you in my office, but what I want to know is what exactly is it that you are here for?"

Bishop smirked, "Seeing as you own a small private business in your home, I do not see any reason as to not to trust you." he displayed suitcase onto the desk and opened it, revealing a caramel colored envelope. "Within this envelope are documents, photos and recorded voices of the walking miscreants that have tormented my life for way too long!"

Mr. Poole rose his eyebrows in interest. "What is it that you would like me to do for you, sir?"

"I want you to get rid of them" was the snarled reply. "I do not care how you do it or what you do it with. They need to be finished and then brought to me, so I can review over research and dive deeper into their existence."

"You talk of them as if they were.. Aliens."

Bishop chuckled, "As it is my job to protect this Earth from things like them."

"This is absurd, Mr Bishop, I think -"

Harshly, Bishop grabbed him by the front of his tie and pulled him forward. "Listen here, kid. This is the job I paid you and your men to do it, if you can't do it, I will send my men to finish you off along with those hideous freaks as well! This is a threat, Mr. Poole and your final warning, do you read me?!"

"Y-yes sir, Mr. Bishop." Poole choked back in response.

"Good." he left a small white envelope on the desk as he released the man. "This is your first half. After the job is done, you shall get the rest. Stop by my quarters tomorrow evening. I shall brief you on these... aliens as you would call them."

Poole gulped. "P-perhaps not tomorrow, sir? I have to go visit my younger sister, she doesn't know I'm here so - "

"The problems with family, eh?" Bishop sighed. "All right, then. Saturday at noon. I will be by to pick you up." and with that, Bishop took his suitcase, bowed his head in farewell and disappeared out the door.

* * *

Jelline was bent over her desk, her hand moving a million miles per second as she jotted down what her professor was saying. She huffed at her scrawny handwriting and found herself wishing she had brought that tape recorder, it deemed to be worthy right about now. As she scribbled across her notebook, her sleeve drew back, revealing an orange cloth band. She paused, her green eyes fixated on it as she completely forgot her surroundings. A ghost of a smile split her face as she gently touched it, the memory of how she came to retrieve it overwhelming her. 

Two days had passed since the incident in the alley and the rescue by her mysterious savior. Although she knew absolutely nothing about him, Jelline couldn't help but fall in love with the stranger. They had talked in whispers for quite some time, just talking and laughing and joking, but when it came time for departure, he immersed himself into the shadows of the night like a ninja. The only thing he left with her was an orange cloth wrist band and his name - Mikey, which she assumed was short for Michael.

Sometimes, late at night she'd sit out on her balcony with her laptop or music player and watch the stars, wishing over and over to meet the man she was so smitten over. She wondered if he ever thought about her...

"Miss Poole, are you with us?"

Spooked from her daydream, Jelline jumped up and shot her eyes towards the front of the room where her Pollution and Pollution Management professor was standing and staring at her. She gave him a sheepish smile, "I was just - I, um... - "

"Perhaps, it would be wiser to pay attention?" he offered, raising his bushy grey eyebrows.

Jelline only nodded her head in understanding before burying herself into her seat, trying to hide her obvious embarrassment.

"Now, as I was saying," he began in a loud tone. "As part of this lesson, I want all of you to explore an unusual place and write a paper on the types of pollution. The paper will need to explain your explorations and findings and just how they effect and benefit the environment It must be double spaced and at least six pages. The due date is a week from today. You are dismissed."

The sound of bags shuffling and shoes scuffing instantly rose in volume as the class scurried to leave the room. Jelline, however, stood seated, scribbling down the requirements of the paper that was assigned before jamming it into her shoulder bag with her other school books. She hid a smile, knowing that her adventurous personality would get the best of her tonight to complete the paper on pollution. She was known to be far too curious for her own good, even her best friend, Kaefier(Kay-fear) told her on many occasions that if she were ever in a horror movie, she'd be the first to go.

Biding her professor farewell, Jelline departed the classroom and headed outside to catch a taxi. It was a pleasant evening, the moon was bright and the sky was dotted with twinkling stars, but the wind was fierce and harsh, causing a chill to run up her spine. She buttoned her jacket up to the collar and stepped up to the curb to hail a taxi. The yellow car screech to a halt in front of her and she climbed in, greeting the driver and telling him the place of her address.

When the car stopped at her destination, Jelline leaned forward, handed the driver some money and exited the taxi. She entered the apartment building and took to the stairs. A string of curses flowed out of her mouth at those stupid handymen who were taking a century to get the elevators up and running. It was lucky she lived on the fifth floor because if she had stomp her way to the thirteenth, she'd literally die of exhaustion by the time she reached the front door.

Struggling with her bag, Jelline stuck her key into the lock and stepped inside her apartment. She let out a sigh of content as she dropped her bag onto the floor, flung her keys to the counter and pressed the red button on her answering machine.

**Beep!**

_"Hey Jellybean, it's your roomie and best friend, Kaefy! I'm gonna be workin' another shift, so don't wait up! Peace of pie!"_

"Peace of cake." Jelline murmured beneath her breath with a small smile.

**Beep!**

_You have no more messages._

Jelline could imagine Kaefier taking orders and dealing with grouchy customers late into the night and chuckled despite herself. She made a mental note to call her on break to try and cheer her up.

They had been best friends ever since freshmen year in high school and were never seen without the other. Together they braved through the worst moments of their lives, leaning on eachother when going got rough. Their theme song, although a bit cheesy was _Lean On Me _by The Temptations. In fact, Jelline vividly remembered the first time they met.

_She was sitting in the bleachers of the gymnasium, awaiting for the freshmen orientation to start up. Unfortunately, she had mistaken the time and arrived an hour early before the event even began. As she absentmindedly pressed harder against her sticky name tag, she noticed a girl enter the vacant gym. Her eyes roamed across the bleachers and when they landed on her, she flashed a dazzling white smile._

_Jelline gave a nervous half hearted wave as the girl stumbled up the bleachers to get to her. _

"_Hi!" she greeted warmly. "Can you believe the time they started this thing? I'm never one to get up early. I really hope not many people show up, I don't do big crowds. I'm claustrophobic. You know, these things are annoying." she gestured to her name tag, before peeling it off and planting it onto her chest. It said K-A-E-F-I-E-R in big bold capital letters."Watch it start coming off before anyone arrives. Why can't we just introduce ourselves? I mean..."_

_Jelline just simply stared at her, dumbfound, but secretly grateful for finding someone to talk to. Although, the girl did talk a lot. Did she even have an off button?_

"_I'm Jelline." she interrupted._

_The girl blinked and then blushed. "That's so long. I'll just call you Jelly. My names Kaefier, but you can just call me Kay. I'm new to the city. I came from Florida." she started rummaging through her small bag. "Do you want a snack? My mom made me two peanut butter sandwiches for some reason. Here."_

Although they were what they called themselves, 'Dynamic Duo' Kaefier was easily the most better looking. She had flawless dark heresy skin, long legs and a curvy bottom. Her eyes were an unusual shade of forest green, but her shoulder length natural ebony curls were probably her best feature. She was a mixture of Haitian and Jamaican, but she was born and raised in the ever popular New York City.

Jelline started for the living room, but paused by the kitchen when she noted containers of last night take out empty all over the counter. Slowly and unsurely she began to throw out the cartons in the trash bin beneath the sink until a clatter from the living room caused her to stand upright with a gasp. Not taking any chances, Jelline grabbed a frying pan from the drying rack and stepped lightly towards the main room. As she gre closer, a figure popped out and shouted at her. She screamed and as reflex swung the frying pan forward, but he ducked in the nick of time.

"Sis! Are you trying to kill me?!"

That voice was familiar. Jelline opened her eyes and faced her intruder. "JACK!" she smothered him with a bear hug. "What are you doing here?!"

"I moved out here." he said, smiling. "I figured my business would be better suited here. I hope you don't mind that I let myself in. There was a spare key under your door mat."

"Oh no, it's fine! You're just lucky it wasn't my roommate, she would've kicked your ass from here to China!"

Jack laughed along with his younger sister, admiring how well she had grown. He was proud of her and although he would never admit it, she was better than he was. In college, studying some major and living in her own place. She was going places - no doubt there. This was his little sister and he would never let anything happen to her. It was his duty as big brother to take care of her, especially since the death of their parents a few years back.

He smiled and absentmindedly nodded as she talked on about one thing or another. "Hey sis," je cut her off, "you wanna go grab a bite and catch up?"

"Hell yea! I know this new place that just opened up and I..." her voice trailed on as she headed with her jacket for the door.

Brother and sister forever.

A few blocks down on a rooftop.

"We have location on his sister, Agent Bishop."

"Good work. Keep an eye on here. If Poole doesn't keep up with his end of the bargain then we can use the girl as bait."

"Yes sir."

* * *

_I wanted to go into her character more. I hope you all liked it.  
__Next up: A bit of unsettlement_

**Preview**

"_Jells, I want you to leave from here!" he said to her urgently._

"_But Jack!"_

"_I mean it, Jelline and you have to take Kaefier too. You both aren't safe here." he grabbed his sister by the shoulders firmly. "Trust me, Jells. Do you trust me?"_


End file.
